Enigma
by Enumi
Summary: Hiei siempre fue un ladrón despiadado del Makai. Pero desde su encuentro con Kurama, poco a poco va cambiando su forma de ver el mundo, asi como los sentimientos que tiene por su mejor amigo. Siguiendo estrictamente la linea del manga, su servidora llenará los 'huecos' en la historia para llegar al final empalagoso que todos queremos!
1. Capítulo 1: Encuentro

Esta historia, esta basada en un manga de Yoshihiro Togashi, por supuesto todos los derechos están reservados para y por la Weekly Shonen Jump, VIZ Media, Ivrea Argentina y todos los patrocinadores que intervinieron en la creación de este genial manga y anime.

Primero; explayandome ahora si un poco en el tema de la descripción; voy a aclarar lo siguiente: La linea de tiempo de este fic se basa en su totalidad en la relación Hiei x Kurama peeero, como la describe el autor del manga, (diálogos originales incluidos) por lo que si alguien de los que esta leyendo esto, tiene la suerte de poseer los tomos recopilatorios de la obra original, no va a poder poner en duda a lo que me refiero, y puede que hasta llegue a notar como yo algunas cositas super-cute de esta parejita. El resto es netamente mi imaginación y deseos de lo que pudiera haber ocurrido entre los espacios en los que la historia no nos da información y por supuesto puede que exagere un poquitin las expresiones o les de giros más convenientes a la relación :3

No voy a entrar mucho más detalle, pero leí que en un principio Togashi Sensei tenia la intención de que estos dos tengan un vinculo más ''profundo'', pero termino como todos los conocemos por X cuestiones que hoy no recuerdo. Igual, si vemos las ilustraciones sueltas de artbooks y eso, descubrimos que siempre estan bastante cerca el uno del otro -abrazos- (guiño, guiño)... XD

**En fin, este escrito va desde el punto de vista pura y exclusivamente de Hiei. Si ven letra en cursiva son sus ''pensamientos''. Es una historia Shonen Ai (hombre x hombre) -ya veremos si más adelante agrego algo mas hard core ?)- ****Si no te gusta el genero puedes irte a ver Hajime no Ippo... **

* * *

Info Extra para quisquillosos: La historia de estos dos arranca en el tomo recopilatorio N°7 del manga, como parte del Bonus especial. Asi que, here we go! :)

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Encuentro**

La presencia en sí misma no era la de un simple humano. Era extraño, no haba duda de que su cuerpo lo era, pero su poder no. Si bien podía decirse que Hiei era un demonio joven, no era nada ingenuo, sabía que la criatura frente a él ocultaba un gran poder; su despliegue de youki lo había delatado, provocando que el demonio de fuego este en guardia, sobre todo después de verlo con Hedoki. ¿Sería el también un sirviente de Yatsude?

_Bah, eso no importa, ataca primero y pregunta despúes... vamos a ver de que es capaz.-_pensó Hiei blandiendo su espada, pese a ser un demonio que asesina a sangre fría, nunca fue un cobarde. por lo que no atacaría por la espalda sin antes dar a su enemigo una alerta lo suficiente como para ponerse en guardia al menos.

-Bien esquivado!

Su velocidad era algo de lo que Hiei estaba orgulloso, si pudo al menos esquivar su ataque era algo ya de lo cual jactarse. El pelirrojo frente a el separó a un lado a la humana, para sacar rápidamente algo de su bolsillo.

-Armas de plantas?!

-Corre! -dijo el chico a la humana que parecía haberse quedado en estado catatónico frente a lo ocurrido.

_¿Esta huyendo? Hmph, tsk, solo cambia el lugar de la pelea.. para lo que me importa, no estoy detras de la chica, igual._

El pelirrojo era fuerte, no dejaba ninguna abertura en su postura, y aún con esa extraña arma hecha de lo que parecia un simple yuyo, estaba más que seguro de que una simple herida podría ser fatal, sobre todo en el estado en que se encontraba. La mirada de su contrincante no titubeaba, pero aún así solo se estaba defendiendo, esos ojos esmeralda lo miraban, seguian cada uno de sus movimientos, lo analizaban.

_Es un bastardo inteligente._

La vista de Hiei comenzaba a nublarse.

-Tenés buena técnica! ¡¿Por qué alguien tan fuerte como vos se conforma en ser sólo un subordinado de ''Yatsude''?!

-Qué decis?! Yatsude?! Ese tipo vino a la ciudad?!

_Hn? un momento, no me digas que..._

-Vos no sos su aliado..?

-Ya entiendo, guardá tu espada, yo vivo en esta ciudad.

-Dejá de decir estupideces. _ Aun si no somos realmente enemigos, lo ataqué. Esto no se acaba hasta que uno de los dos.. Ah! Mierda! Mi cuerpo no.. respon..de.._

_Se acabó, que final más patético. No solo no pude encontrar a Yukina, sino que termine perdiendo mi gema también, y pese a haber obtenido el jagan, por eso voy a morir como un simple demonio de clase baja.. _

_Tsk, maldición... qué diablos estan haciendo los del Reikai? Demasiado ocupados para llevarse mi alma? Me siento entumecido, con dolor y que es ese olor?... un momento! olor?! Pero que..?!_

-Te recuperás muy rápido... es sorprendente. Solo dormiste cuatro horas.

_Mis heridas ya se cicatrizaron._

-Como tenias heridas tan profundas te curé yo mismo. Las plantas medicinales del mundo de los demonios son muy buenas.

_Hump, ahora ya me explico que es ese olor a savia y sangre que sentí._

Hiei no terminaba de entender, a estas alturas debería estar muerto. El pelirrojo tenia motivos para asesinarlo, lo habia atacado y eso era más que suficiente para luchar a muerte, aún si había quedado en claro que no eran enemigos. Pero en vez de eso, el chico lo había salvado. Lo llevó a su casa y curó sus heridas. Algo definitivamente no andaba bien. Tal vez no era tan inteligente como había pensado.

¿_Qué podría querer de mí ahora? Si piensa que por esto ahora le estoy en deuda y voy a ser su esclavo esta muy equivo.._.

-A propósito, estuviste hablando en sueños. esa tal Yukina es conocida tuya? También siento que ese jagan que tenes lo recibiste hace poco, no es de nacimiento... duele muchísimo obtener un jagan, seguro tuviste algún motivo para hacerlo. Hay alguna relación entre esa Yukina y Yatsude?

-No parás de hablar... No te mato porque me curaste. Te voy a dar un consejo, esa gentileza un día te va a matar.

-Todavía queres pelear? mejor esperá al mejor momento...

-Cuanto más come ese tipo más fuerte se vuelve. Si sos un cobarde andate a dormir.

-Me podrías decir tu nombre, sino te molesta?

_Hn, que tipo más raro._

-Hiei.

Aunque jamás lo fuese a admitir, el demonio de fuego se sintio algo aliviado cuando, luego de unos segundos, de haber salido de la casa, el chico lo siguió.

-Te acompaño- le dijo.

-Qué bicho te pico, cagón?

-Surgio una cosa.

-Es por esa chica? Qué tipo amable...

-Ahora estamos los dos en la misma.

-Ahora no queres hablar? No te entiendo...

-Te explico después que derrotemos a Yatsude.

No pudo entender muy bien el porqué, pero en ese momento, supo que podría contar con en él. No es que no pudiese enfrentar él solo a Yatsude; aún si las cosas se le complicarían un poco por el hecho de estar herido, cansado y con mucho menos poder que antes, solo seria cuestión de un poco más de tiempo... pero, algo sobre el controlador de plantas le inspiraba.. confianza?

_Antes de darse cuenta, habian llegado a la guarida del monstruo. _

-Una fábrica abandonada?

-Es un sádico, deja los restos de sus víctimas junto con los maniquíes.

La cara del chico era de obvia preocupación.

_Sera que la chica..?_

-AHORA ME ENCARGO DE USTEDES. - dijo el demonio saliendo desde detrás de las sombras con un rápido ataque. -QUE PERSISTENTES QUE SON LOS DOS.

Yatsude era un demonio de la familia de los ogros, de fuerza naturalmente grande y algo torpe, usaba la sangre de sus victimas y sus cuerpos para fusionarlos con sus propios poderes. Tenia un total de seis brazos de los cuales dos salian de su cabeza, con los que le gustaba desmembrar los cuerpos de sus víctimas.

-Te lo voy a preguntar una vez más. Decime el nombre de la demonio de las nieves que te comiste.

-QUÉ SE YO COMO SE LLAMABA... JEJEJEJEH...

-La chica que raptaste hoy.. dondé esta?!

-AH! CONOCES A ESA CHICA?! TE DOY UNA PISTA...- dijo Yatsude mientras levantaba una pequeña extremidad -QUE PENSAS DE ESTO?!

-HIJO DE PUTA! -grito el pelirrojo avalanzandose sobre él.

Hiei sin quedarse atrás aprovecho también el desenfreno y empezó a atacar con su espada tratando de darle a las articulaciones del monstruo o a cualquier punto vital, pero parecía imposible...

E_l muy desgraciado a cuantos se habrá comido para evolucionar así... _

-NO IMPORTA CUANTOS SEAN, NO ME PUEDEN VENCER!

Si lo atacamos por separado es inutil.

-UN ATAQUE IMPROVISADO EN CONJUNTO?! IGUAL NO VA A SERVIR! _EH? DESAPARECIO! O ESTA ATRAS DEL OTRO? ES UN TRUCO SOLO UNO SALTO!_ HEHEHE SOLO ME HACE RASGUÑOS! -grito Yatsude bloqueando el ataque del pelirrojo mientras se proponía a golpear a Hiei que había saltado para atacarlo desde arriba..

-AHORA VAS A VER! TE VOY A HACER PEDAZOS! UN MANIQUI?! ERA UN SEÑUELO! MIERD- fue todo lo que llego a balbucear el demonio mientras Hiei y el controlador de plantas separaban su cabeza y torso del resto del cuerpo.

-ME VENCIERON... COMO RECOMPENSA LES VOY A CONTAR.. LA CHICA ESTA A SALVO,... Y NO ME COMI A NINGUNA DEMONIO DE LAS NIEVES... SI ME HUBIERA DEVORADO A ALGÚN DEMONIO DE PRIMERA CLASE... NO HUBIERA PERDIDO CONTRA USTEDES...

_-No es este tampoco. Hn, al final, de todo esto tampoco obtuve ninguna pista. _

Al final Hiei y el pelirrojo salieron de la guarida de Yatsude con la humana. Habían muchos otras cadaveres de otros humanos y criaturas.

-Es polem para hacerla dormir... le vas a borrar la memoria?

-Es por su seguridad.

-Vos no me dijiste tu nombre. No lo voy a olvidar.

-Soy Kurama...

* * *

Bueno, esta primera parte puede que sea algo densa, ahora, para el próximo capítulo es pura fantasia mía.. -w-) recuerden que supuestamente Hiei y Kurama toman caminos separados y se reeencuentran después de un año para robar los tesoros del Reikai... Jejeje ahora van a descubrir qué es lo que realmente tenia ese sexy demonio de fuego en la cabeza cuando ideó ese plan..

Comenten que les pareció y si opinan que debería agregar lo que piensa Kurama también... en fin, tengo mucho sueño y si sigo viva, mañana corrijo los errores que pudieran haber surgido sin darme cuenta, Bye-Bee!


	2. Capítulo 2: Presente y Pasado

Bueno, ya que la primera parte fue m s bien una ''Introducci n a los personajes'', este cap tulo se basa en de d nde lo conoce Hiei a Kurama... Se habr n dado cuenta de que cuando Gouki pone en duda las habilidades de Kurama, para hacer el robo a los tesoros del Reikai, Hiei lo invita a que lo ''ponga a prueba'', sabiendo de que el zorro no era cualquier cosa. Ahora, es evidente que de alg n lado lo tenia visto... Asi que aprovechando ese a o del que no se sabe nada hasta el golpe, voy a agregar un poco m s de influencia por parte de Kurama en la vida del demonio de fuego... y otro significado a porqu se inici ese atraco en si mismo... jejeje

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Presente y Pasado.**

Hiei estaba desorientado. Lo único que sabía sobre el paradero de su hermana era que había desaparecido desde hace tiempo el Reino de los Glaciares, y presuntamente había sido raptada y llevada al mundo humano; pero no sentía su presencia en ninguna parte. Su perla, que estaba impregnada con su youki, tampoco le dejaba ningun indicio de su ubicaci n, y ahora por si fuera poco, desde su encuentro con Kurama, no pod a dejar de pensar en l.

_Estoy seguro de que la chica humana le llamo ''Minamino''. Asi que.. si me dijo su nombre, es esa la forma en que es, (o al menos era) conocido en el Makai. pero la única criatura con ese nombre ..._

No podía creerlo, Hiei simplemente rechazaba la idea de que el demonio leyenda entre los ladrones, el gran Youko Kurama siga con vida. Aunque jamás lo había dicho, pero él mismo se había convertido en ladrón luego de oir las historias de las azañas del zorro. Ningún demonio jamás podría poner en duda las capacidades de la criatura para romper sellos, adentrarse en las fortalezas más custodiadas e impenetrables a los ojos de cualquiera, y salir aireoso con los tesoros más valiosos y raros de los grandes señores.

Su poder tampoco era algo con lo que nadie querria enfrentar. Ningún enemigo que habia osado pelear con él, había sobrevivido. Pero nunca faltaban expectadores a las batallas, despues de todo, los youkos son criaturas muy vanas. Siempre usaba su dominio sobre las plantas del Makai como arma, y más que un encuentro, las afrontas siempre parecían más bien una sesión de tortura; tanto para alentar a los mirones a tener cuidado con quien se meten, como para saciar su propio instinto de asesino desalmado. Tanto fue el miedo que impuso, que muchos demonios poderosos tuvieron que emboscarlo y con la ayuda de un experto cazador de criaturas del Reikai, le dieron el golpe de gracia, aunque pareciera que no habia salido todo como lo planearon.

-Tsk, no cabe duda, la cantidad de años desde la desaparicion de Kurama concuerda con la edad de ese mocoso, sin contar que los dos son manipuladores de plantas, aun cuando jamás oí hablar de ningun otro demonio con ese poder, de seguro hay muchos más dando vueltas, las plantas del Makai no son cualquier cosa. Posiblemente este en el ningenkai para recuperar fuerzas.

_Estar poseyendo a ese humano? No, no lo creo, de ser asi no hubiera dudado en recuperar su forma original para hacerme frente o a Yatsude._

-Je.. no cre que pudiera alguna vez encontrarme a ese bastardo, esto es muy interesante. -Dijo Hiei mientras se recostaba en un árbol lo suficientemente cerca para espiar a Kurama, sin que el otro note su presencia.

******Flashback******

En un principio Hiei creyo que era demasiada exageración el alabar a un ladrón, despues de todo, hasta las ratas pueden colarse en cualquier mansion si ser vistas, y ninguna fortaleza es lo suficientemente impenetrable cuando sus custodios son demonios que duermen, comen, viven y pueden morir. Pero aún asi, tenía que haber algo más... ¿que necesidad tendría un poderoso demonio de clase A de adueñarse de antiguos artefactos mágicos, si ya era lo suficientemente poderoso por sí mismo? Seguramente ni siquiera usaba ninguno, debía de ocultarlos en algun eden, como es propio de los zorros. Estaba en su naturaleza?

En su momento Hiei lo sintío. Un pensamiento cruzo su mente, y fue lo único que necesito para llevar a cabo su plan. Curiosidad. Qué sentía el zorro, que lo impulsaba a cometer todos sus actos?

Los demonios tiene la capacidad de vivir cientos de años, nadie sabe a ciencia cierta cuantos uno podía vivir. Él tenia un objetivo, quería encontrar el reino de los glaciares, y asesinar a todas las doncellas de hielo, esa ser a su venganza... pero, y después?

El youko ya habia vivido un par de cientos de años, pero aun estaba en su juventud, sus historias rebosaban de confianza, de vivacidad, de apego a su vida, tenía eso algo que ver con lo que hacia? con la forma en que vivía?

Convenientemente, luego del implante del jagan, su poder estaba lo suficientemente bajo como para que Hiei aceptase las clases de ''esgrima'' de Shigure. Si bien la fuerza del demonio de fuego siempre se baso en su poder de invocacion de las llamas del infierno, no le era indiferente el usa de armas que le permitiesen también lograr un mayor alcance con sus enemigos. Con la instrucción del cirujano, no solo pudo mejorar su hara* y reflejos, asi como adoptar un propio estilo de lucha, tan ligero y certero como mortal.

(*hara: denominación a la postura de batalla, es la ''pose'' que uno adopta frente a una pelea, que le da acceso a tener un buena defensa asi como poder iniciar con buen ataque sin perder el balance, recibir una contra, etc.)

-Tsk, necesito una mejor arma, todas estas espadas de juguete se rompen con solo sostenerlas...

-Hump, con que lo bastante pretencioso como para presumir.. si necesitas algo, consíguetelo tú mismo, ya me estoy cansando de ser tu niñero, estas ocupando espacio.

-Ha! ni que te estuviera pidiendo caridad, da igual, ya no soporto este olor a putrefacción y medicinas. La próxima vez que nos veamos, te mato.

-Cuidate vos también, Hiei Jaganshi.

-Su nombre es Ryuu no Te* ... también conocida como ''La mano del dragon'', es una espada legendaria con la cual se dice Momotaro asesino al temible demonio de siete cabezas. Capáz de cortar las mismas llamas del infierno, es más dura que el diamante de acero... Esta ahora en posecion de uno de los se ores del oeste, cerca de las tierras de Gandara. Dicen que su castillo es vigilado por varios demonios de clase alta, aún si nadie está interesado en el viejo Kaijimbo, él esta obsecionado con las espadas viejas, supuestamente antes era un gran forjador de armas con poderes demoníacos, pero gasto toda su fortuna en protección por varios siglos, esta loco.

-Hn, eso no me interesa.

_Ya veremos si esa espada es lo suficientemente resistente para soportar el poder de mis llamas negras._ Penso Hiei mientras salia de una de las posadas del Makai. Al igual que todos los mundos, los lugares con mayor concentración de viajeros y demonios de otras tierras que van de paso, es el mejor lugar para reunir información. No toda siempre es verídica y por supuesto la mayoría de las veces hay mucha exageración...

-Si llego a descubrir que me mentiste, yo mismo me voy a asegurar de venir a matarte, Gouki.

-Ja, si quisiera morirme ya te estaria acompañando, entrar en esa cueva por armas viejas no vale la pena, prefiero las almas de las bestias. No solo te da más energia, sino que parece que tu propio cuerpo absorve la fuerza de su ex-portador... Hace poco lo descubrí, pero tú tambien deberias intentarlo.. hasta hay de diferentes sabores...

-Eso es repugnante, que no tenes suficiente con tu propia mierda que además queres también la de los demás?

-Ha, ya veremos quien rie ultimo Hiei, si sobrevives, ven a verme para divertirnos un rato, o tal vez yo vaya a buscar tu alma...

_Hn, imbécil_. Fue lo ultimo que pensó el demonio de fuego antes de dirigirse hacia su nuevo objetivo.

_Asi que ahora voy a ser un sucio ladrón, Bah, no es como si fuera un embajador yendo pedirle amablemente que me entregue una de sus espadas._

No fue mucho después que Hiei pudo pasar por entre medio de los poderosos demonios de clase B y adentrarse en la guarida de Kaijimbo, para su suerte, su velocidad no se redujo como así su poder. Y eso ayudo mucho a pasar desapercibido y adentrarse en el castillo hasta penetrar la sala de armas del demonio. No le costo mucho distinguir la Ryuu no te, ya que era la evidente joya del viejo; y si bien los sellos y barreras mágicas fueron lo más complicado, no eran rivales para sus llamas. Pese a que trató de ser lo más discreto posible, tuvo que luchar contra algunos demonios que se percataron del desplegar de su youki, pero en una rápida oleada de ki, la habitación entera se fundia en acero.. y casi tan pronto como entró , salió complacido con los alaridos y amenazas del viejo forjador que lloraba la pérdida de su tesoro.

_Hn, ya veo... con que esto siente ese zorro, ja , no estan bueno como ver la sangre y gritos de piedad de un enemigo derrotado, pero, diría que es.. casi, divertido._

******Fin del flashback******

* * *

Jeje, bueno, ya se terminó este capítulo. La verdad es que no iba a incluir los recuerdos de Hiei, pero me pareció algo bastante significativo para entender la profundidad de sus pensamientos y percepciones del zorro. Y.. vamos, que cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba escribiendo, ya estaba a medio camino. La aparicion de Gouki ahora, es para que no quede taan colgado después cuando vayan a por los tesoros del Reikai.

Por cierto, alguien reconoce a Kaijimbo? XD

**Adelanto:** En el próximo capítulo Hiei decide un robo al Mundo espiritual... ¿Por qué?


	3. Capítulo 3: Revelaciones

Buenas! hahaha que cansancio, y eso que recién empieza el año... buu... ah! antes de que me olvide, **Misao sama** me alegro de que te guste la idea de este fic, voy a tratar de actualizar una vez a la semana como mínimo, así que seguramente cada fin de semana habrá un capítulo nuevo...

Hummm.. creo que salvo aclarar que en este capítulo todo lo que pasa es invención mia, no hay más nada que aclarar. Ah, si! **todos los derechos reservados a Yoshihiro Togashi, Fuji TV, Shueisha, Jump Comics, Studio Pierrot y bueno, todos quienes participaron en la creacion de este gran manga y su anime.**

* * *

Entrar y salir del mundo de los demonios hacia cualquiera de los dos otros mundos no era una cosa sencilla.. ni los demonios más poderosos podrían romper el balance entre los mundos sin morir en el intento. Lo única manera de hacerlo era mediante la suerte. Si, suerte. Era irónico, pero habian ciertas ocasiones en las que portales interdimencionales aparecían, dejando por algunos momentos la oportunidad de ingresar o volver al otro lado del Makai.

Hiei había aprovechado una de esas ocasiones para ir en busca de cualquier pista que le permita encontrar a Yukina; pero ahora, barado en el mundo humano sin ningun indicio, no tenia más nada que hacer que esperar a algún otro portal que le permita regresar al mundo de los demonios y como no podía saber cuando se abriría uno nuevo, estaba ahora recostado en un árbol observando a Kurama, tal vez él supiese una forma de detectar alguna abertura...

_Hn, despues de todo es de los mejores para colarse en cualquier lugar, no?_

Y asi el demonio de fuego vigilaba día tras día al zorro. Veía como seguia casi todos los días la misma rutina una y otra vez... cada mañana se despertaba con el amanecer, entraba a una habitación a asearse, puesto que siempre salia con el cabello húmedo.. Hiei no entendía como en un lugar que parecía ser tan estrecho pudiera caber algun manatial o fuente de agua termal; ciertamente los humanos hacían cosas muy extrañas. Otra cosa que no entendía era la prisión a la que los humanos como Kurama debían asistir diario. Parecía que tenian algún tipo de libertad condicional, porque tenian que ir todos los días, siempre habian guardias en las puertas y tenian tiempo hasta cierta hora para ingresar, y aunque en muchos casos había visto a algun que otro ningen salirse a hurtadillas, también parecian salir a la misma hora siempre, y lo único que hacían era escuchar y escribir... Sería que los humanos castigaban la ignorancia?

A deferencia de una gran parte de humanos, Kurama parecía siempre mantenerse al margen de todo lo que lo rodeaba, muchos de ellos se iban en grupos a diferentes lugar, mientras que el zorro siempre iba directo a su casa, como si no quisiese ser molestado por nadie más de lo necesario, a la única que parecía realmente considerar era a la mujer que él llamaba madre.

_Supongo que tener que borrarse la memoria a la chica humana le dio un buen escarmiento de que no tiene que dejarse llevar._

En el fondo, Hiei sentía empatía por el kitsune. Estaba completamente solo en el mundo de los hombres, no podía hablar con nadie de su verdadera identidad, tenía que pasar desapercibido para no ser descubierto por el Reikai, y sin ningun compañero de sparring* seguramente, le estaba costando más acostumbrarse al aumento de sus poderes.

-Hmph, al menos no olvida lo más importante.

Cada tarde, después de volver lo que Kurama llamaba ''escuela'', creaba una barrera mágica y se ponia a practicar hasta antes del regreso de su madre. Esos momentos eran los que más le gustaban a Hiei. El zorro era muy ágil, y aún en el estrecho lugar de práctica como el patio de su casa; podía hacer aparecer todo tipo de plantas y flores.. y aunque parecía en muchos casos que simplemente se sentaba en medio de la hierba y hacía crecer toda clase de armas del suelo, Hiei sabía que el zorro tenía una gran concentración y poder mental, suficientes como para poder simular una lucha acérrima contra un oponente invisible.

Pasaban los días que se transformaban en semanas, y las semanas en meses.. era increíble como los poderes de Kurama iban madurando, y lo mucho que le costaba a Hiei mantenerse como un simple expectador. Cada que el zorro emanaba un poco de youki lleno de sed de sangre y furia era suficiente para que cualquier amante de las luchas tratar de tentar la muerte y desafiarlo y diablos si eso no exitaba al demonio de fuego.

Hiei tambien entrenaba constantemente en las montañas para mejorar su velocidad, reflejos y habilidad con la espada... el mundo humano le resultaba demasiado aburrido, no habia nadie con quien luchar e impulsar su potencial, excepto el zorro..

-Hn, otras vez pensando en él... ¿Que debería hacer contigo Kurama? -dijo relamiendose los labios.- No cabe duda de que eres un digno rival y sería una lucha muy interesante.. ¿sería yo deborado por tus poderes, o... tal vez sería yo quien te queme hasta las cenizas? Hn, pues, voy a tener que comprobarlo. -fue lo último que pensó mientras corría colina abajo para ir al encuentro de Kurama.

En pocos minutos Hiei ya estaba cerca de la casa del kitsune, pero justo cuando iba a desplegar su ki para alentar a su contrincante y atacar, se quedo atónito en lo que vio.

Kurama estaba sentado en su cama, llorando.

El demonio de fuego perdió todo su espíritu de lucha. Ver al zorro así de derrotado, totalmente desconsolado, fue una de los golpe duros para él, lágrimas caían por su rostro casi con indiferencia, parecía tan frágil, como si un simple soplo de viento pudiera derrumbarlo. ¿Cómo es posible que uno de los youkai más fuertes del Makai se encuentre tan vulnerable? ¿Qué podría haberle pasado para dejarlo en ese estado?

_Hace tres días cuando me fui estaba completamente bien... no huelo sangre, no está herido. Tampoco siento que haya perdido poder... que rayos..?_

Hiei no lo entendía, los demonios no lloraban, ni siquiera cuando eran torturados o mutilados, el dolor era algo con lo que se nacía, algo con lo que se tenía que acostumbrar a vivir, algo con lo que se moría. Que podría haberle pasado? Algo lo habia herido? o ALGUIEN? De pronto ira invadió todo su ser... y si alguien lo había lastimado? No supo bien porque, pero si ese había sido el caso Hiei supo que se vengaría por él.

Era extraño, incluso cuando fue traicionado por la banda de ladrones que lo habían prácticamente criado, Hiei no tuvo ningún remordimiento en matarlos a todos. Después de eso, jamás se había relacionado directamente con nadie más de lo extremadamente necesario; él siempre supo de antemano que tener a alguien cerca era exponerse a que te pudieran hacer daño, una verdadera estupidez. Pero aún asi, sentía que era su deber ayudar a Kurama, estar a su lado; tal vez fuera por que era el único que conocía su verdadera identidad. Lo haría, él mataría a quien fuese que hubiese herido al zorro.

Tan ensimismado estaba en su desquite que casi se cae del árbol cuando vio que Kurama se acercaba a la ventana. Por un momento pensó que lo había visto, y que iría a por él. Pero se equivocó el pelirrojo parecía querer solo un poco de brisa, eso de algun modo lo decepciono.

_Hn, que diablos estoy esperando? Qué él venga a mí a decirle que mierda le pasa? Me parece que estar rodeado de tantos humanos me esta pegando lo idiota. Qué diablos me importa que le paso a ese zorro? En todo caso, que se joda por boludo, hmph, seguramente se lo buscó, le dije que esa amabilidad lo destruiría. Bah, igual... si se presenta alguien a pelea__r, podría..._

-Mamá... -susurro Kurama al viento, mientras miraba la luna desde su ventana sumido en sus pensamiento.

_Con que es la humana. Claro, su presencia no está en la casa. Debí haber sabido que no sería él directamente quien esta lastimado... lo abrá abandonado? o le habrá llegado la hora? já, los humanos son muy frágiles Kurama, tú deberias saberlo mejor que nadie... que esperabas? idiota... _

Al final, Hiei se quedo cerca de su ventana toda la noche. Se dijo a sí mismo que era una cuestión de comodidad, y que daba igual si dormía en un árbol o en otro, pero simplemente no quería dejar a Kurama solo. Por algún motivo que no entendía, sintió que era su deber cuidar la espalda del zorro.

A la mañana siguiente, Kurama se levanto a la hora usual, pero no se dirigió a la escuela, tomo una ruta diferente y subió a una especie de transporte ningen, una máquina gigante de metal con forma de cienpies... no era tan rápido como él, pero era de admirar la forma que no perdiese el ritmo aún con toda la gente que llevaba encima. Después de un rato, la máquina se detuvo y Hiei sintió como la presencia del zorro descendía y se dirigia hacia algun lugar. Diez minutos de caminata después entró en un edificio. El olor a sangre, muerte y medicinas le hicieron entender al demonio de fuego donde estaba. Era una sala de curación.

Hiei estuvo todo el tiempo vigilando sigilosamente a Kurama con la humana; no parecía que tuviese ninguna herida de muerte, pero sentía como de a poco la vida se le escapa entre los dedos, no debía quedarle mucho. Su nivel de energía vital disminuia lenta pero constantemente.

_Esta muriendo por dentro. Hn, supongo que no es algo que tus plantas puedan curar..._

-Tsk, tonto kitsune... -ver a Kurama al lado de la cama de su madre, completamente deshecho pidiendole que sea fuerte y que no lo abandone; fue más de lo que él pudo soportar. Cerró el jagan y se maldijo asi mismo. Se sentía decepcionado y lleno de ira consigo mismo. Se sentía estúpido por haber sobrestimado al zorro como a un demonio frio y salvaje sin compación por nada ni nadie; asi como sintio algo de... envidia? de que Kurama tuviese a alguien tan influyente en su vida. Hiei no lo entendía, era de público conocimiento que el kitsune podía tener a su lado a quien quisiese a sus pies, que inclusive el ahora uno de los tres grandes señores del Makai había caido por él, asi que.. ¿Porqué?

-¡¿POR QUÉ DE LOS TRES MUNDO TIENE QUE SER UNA ESTÚPIDA HUMANA?!

Antes de saber siquiera a donde iba Hiei ya se encontraba cerca un portal temporal al Reikai. Necesitaba entender el apego de Kurama con aquella humana; tal vez, si lograba ver en algun archivo de Koenma descubriría que la vida de Shiori Minamino estaba ligaba a algo más importante y escencial para la vida del zorro que algun tonto sentimiento de afecto; quería contrar cualquier cosa que justificase la desesperación del youko.

Ya en el mundo espiritual, Hiei no tardo en infiltrarse en uno de las oficinas linderas a las del dios del Reikai, habían ogros por todas partes que corrían para todos lados con los brazos llenos de montañas de papeles. Tal parecía que Enma no estaba, ninguna presencia le parecía poderos, asi que pudo explorar las habitaciones a sus anchas. La ventaja de que los ogros fuesen tan estúpidos fue lo que le facilitó a Hiei encontrar lo que buscaba; en una de las habitaciones ponia un cartel ''Historial de vidas humanas'', pero ni bien entró a la habitación, se dio cuenta de que jamás iba a descubrir lo que buscaba..

El registro de vida de humanos eran filas y columnas en archiveros con papeles de toda clase hasta alcanzaba la vista. La habitación parecía tener un hechizo o algo asi porque parecia no tener fin... y estaba tan desorganizado que estaban mezclados los humanos que vivieron desde la época en que el hombre empezó a caminar en dos piernas, hasta los de hace unos días atrás.

-Tsk, maldita sea.. -dijo Hiei saliendo de la habitación.- Incluso si revisase uno por uno todas esas estúpidas carpetas ya sería demasiado tarde. (...?!) TARDE?! TARDE PARA QUE?! ARGH... DESPIERTA IMBECIL! EN QUE MIERDA ESTAS PENSANDO?! Realmente estaba pensaste en salvar a un humano!? que ridículo..

_Hey, un momento... que es eso? _

En su carrera por salir de las entrañas del Reikai Hiei diviso una sala con unas vitrinas. Sabía que no podía acercarse demasiado, se notaba que alguien no quería que nadie pudiese llevarse algo de alli, puesto que sentia como varias barreras mágicas protegían el lugar, pero su tercer ojo le ayudo a ver que era lo que escondian...

-La espada demoníaca... un extractor de almas ... y el espejo oscuro.. un momento! Eso no es.. ?!

* * *

**Bueno, hasta acá llegue. En el próximo capítulo Hiei literalmente planea el robo al Reikai. Antes de irme; unas aclaraciones: *sparring, es un tipo de combate de entrenamiento antes de una pelea oficial, es un termino que se usa en el boxeo, si, se que suena re colgado, pero no quería repetir una y otra vez ''entrenamiento'' me chocan mucho las reiteraciones; por eso uso Youko, zorro, kitsune y Kurama para dirigirme a él.. con Hiei me gustaría hacer lo mismo pero nombrarlo Koorime también no me suena muy correcto que digamos.. en fin, me voy a dormir un rato antes de que salga el sol y la luz no de deje conciliar el sueño.. Espero les haya gustado este capitulo y sino, áganmelo saber! :)**


End file.
